Dream World
The Dream World is a new Wi-Fi Feature that first appeared in Pokemon Black and White Versions. The Dream World is a large place to explore, as well as holding many features to figure out. To reach the Dream World, send your Pokemon through the Game Sync option of the new feature, the C-Gear. Then, to actually use it, get a Musharna and use it's Dream Smoke and sync up to your Global Link account. However, with all it's wonder, the Dream World has some restrictions as well. Below is everything you need to know about the Dream World. The Dream World This new feature has many things that may be confusing. These are the basics of the Dream World and it's features. Pdw-fennel-1.jpg Pdw-fennel-2.jpg Pdw-fennel-3.jpg Pdw-fennel-4.jpg House The first thing to see in the Dream World is your House. This area is a "Secret Base" sort of thing. When you harvest berries, you can use them to buy kinds of furniture to decorate your house. You will receive a beginner house set, but as you go on, you will receive more. After you enter the Dream World for the first time, a girl in Shippou City will handle your furniture. Pdw-spruce-1.jpg Pdw-spruce-2.jpg File:Pdw-decorate-1.jpg File:Pdw-decorate-2.jpg File:Pdw-decorate-3.jpg Treasure Chest The Treasure Chest '''is a place to give or receive items to/from. When you remove items from your chest, you can access and get them when you enter the High Link, and when you sync your game for the Global Link the very next time. File:Pdw-found-1.jpg File:Pdw-found-2.jpg File:Pdw-found-3.jpg Pokemon Board Your '''Pokemon Board '''is an area in which you can see the pokemon waiting to be sent to the High Link, which is about 10 Pokemon. Also, you can see the pokemon you have already sent, which will be about 50. In the second board, after you reach 50 you can no longer send any more Pokemon. To send pokemon to your game, you will not need your DS for the first part. First go to your friend board. The pictures of the pokemon "held up" with blue circle pins are the ones that will be sent back. Then you need to "wake" your dreaming pokemon up. In the top right hand corner is a button that has the on/off circle symbol. Click on it and it will proceed to show you what pokemon and items are being sent over. It will show you the pokemon first and you click next, you will see the items. If you don't see a pokemon or item you do want to send over, just click back. (The first time i did this I didn't see my pokemon. When I clicked back, it wouldn't let me click any button on the screen. Just refresh the page and a box will appear that will say "Are you sure you want to leave this page." Say yes or leave this page, whatever it says to make it refresh. Don't worry you won't lose anything.) If your pokemon and items are on the "transfer list," then continue. Now you will need your DS. Get your game up and make sure you have a wi-fi signal. Then click on "Online" on your c-gear. Click "Game Sync" and wake your pokemon up. On the upper screen, in the dream cloud, you should see all the pokemon and items you sent over floating down and dissappering. That means it is being sent to you game. When it has downloaded everything it will close the game sync. You then click "Wireless" and then click "Entralink." You will be transported to your dream world. Go up towards the forest. If you sent items, there will be a boy on the left side of the entrance. Talk to him and you will get your items. If you sent pokemon, go into the forest and find them. To catch them talk to the pokemon. It will take you into a battle, but all you have to do is go into your bag and find a "Dream Ball." It will allow you to catch any pokemon in the dream world no matter what. Then it proceeds just like the end of a normal battle when you catch a new pokemon. Berries and Gardening To the very west of your house is your '''Berry Garden. This place is an area to grow berries for the Dream World or the Main Games. Usually, a berry takes about 24 hours (Exactly 1 Day) to grow and watering is essential. Your friends can also come, check your berries out, and water them too! file:Pdw-garden-1.jpg Gardening 100px|left Though it may not like it, you must '''Garden '''to get more berries. At first, you start off with 2 rows with 3 berry plants in each. When you get 1800 Dream Points, you may get more rows. The more points you get, the more rows you receive. Items Shelf Your '''Item Shelf '''is a place where your items are stored with 9 items a rack. You can trade your items with your friends that come to visit you. This is essential if you want a very rare item. File:Pdw-trade-1.jpg File:Pdw-trade-2.jpg File:Pdw-trade-3.jpg Previews File:Pdw-befriend-1.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-3.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-4.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-5.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-6.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-7.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-9.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-10.jpg References *Pokemon Dream World Page Category:Unova Category:Game Mechanics